Crack Note
by OneWingedButterfly
Summary: Sasuke is a student from a prestigious family, but when he gets a Death Note he starts killing off the people he doesn't like at his school, but L and some certain Shinigami are determined to find the culprits because Sasuke's not the only one with one.


**Hey everyone this is my new fanfic. X3 This is going to be very depressing and very funny as weird as it sounds. And it's a cross over with Death Note, Fruits Basket, Bleach, and Naruto, but I've written it in a way that you don't need to see all the shows or know about them in order to go along with the fic so don't worry. The main character is Sasuke and this story is written from his perspective. Enjoy.**

The teacher was still talking, and I'm sure I should have been paying attention but I couldn't stop staring at the abomination that was glaring at me from the confines of my essay. It was a giant F scrawled in bright red ink, just next to the line where my name, Sasuke Uchiha, sat.

The F taunted me, almost as if it could feel my pain. Hell it probably could. The Uchiha's are the most prestige and famous family, and they're famous for well.. being geniuses. My Uncle's a renowned scientist. My cousin's a famous author. One of my relatives even helped build space craft at NASA. My brother skipped his whole middle school career, because in the fifth grade he was already doing Calculus.

I just wish I could lead a normal life. I wish I could waste my teen years playing Xbox 360 and munching on chips late into the night like most of the kids my age do. I want to be average and not have to worry about my parents threatening to castrate me if I got so much as a b.

And than this F appears... _I am so dead. _

I slumped my head heavily on the desk, a grim expression on my face, and than my gray eyes fell on **him. **My teacher, Mr. Danzo. The thing about Mr. Danzo is he hates me. So what if I stayed up playing Black Ops till midnight and than threw together my essay at the last minute? It was at least c material. But the asshat gave me an **F. **A fucking F!

I raked an agitated hand through my spiky, raven jet black hair. Danzo hated me for possibly the most stupid reason known to man kind. For the fact that my Grandpa beat him in some world science fair fuckin' 40 years ago. It's gotta be illegal to hold a grudge against someone for that long.

The bell rang and the students stood to put their bags away and head to lunch. I quickly grabbed my paper, meaning to stow it into my bag. Maybe I could burn the essay and my parents would never know, but more likely Danzo's smart ass would have it effect my report card grade.

God I hated him.

And if things couldn't get worse at that moment my equally spiky haired blonde best friend sidled up beside me. "Hey Sasuke! What'd you get on today's essay? I bet you got ANOTHER A, didn't ya?" He glanced at me curiously. He was ever jealous of my As because all he seemed to procure were Fs. He was truly a knuckle head.

I sighed, but before I could reply he snatched the paper from my hand. Jerkily I snatched it back quicker than I knew I could react. If he saw that F my life was ruined.

"I got an A as usual. Now quit it, you're going to rip my paper." I unruffled the satanic essay as I stuffed it quickly in my bag. Evidence taken care of.

"It's not good to lie Sasuke." A voice behind me chastised, and I could almost feel Danzo's malevolent intent behind those words. "Just for that let me announce your classmate the truth of the matter. Sasuke tried to get smart with me and sent me a piece of garbage. He earned a well deserved F."

Naruto's face went blank for a moment as he tried to comprehend all the big words his teacher just said in one sentence. _"Please don't' let him comprehend what he just said, please don't.."_

"You mean Sasuke got an F?" The knuckle head grinned and I swear I wanted to punch his lights out then and there, but that would only get me in more trouble. I knew it was too late by his grin. He was eating this up.

"I got an A." The immature blonde stuck his tongue at me before turning to the still lively class room. Why hadn't they made it to the lunch room yet? I almost mentally face palmed. "HEY EVERYONE." Naruto made his presence noticed before he continued. "Sasuke the great Uchiha got an F!" An audible gasp flitted through the classroom and I knew I'd be today's top gossip.

_My life is over.. And I'm still a virgin._

Danzo smirked triumphantly at me and that's when I knew. I'd have my revenge.

_I swear it.. If my parents don't kill me first.._

During lunch the whole room was talking about, as I suspected they would, the first Uchiha in a prestige line to get an F. I sat down at my usual table, ignoring the curious glances and glares I got and shoved food in my mouth, trying to hurry and eat and get the hell out of the cafeteria.

Naruto sat next to me, but instead of happily greeting my best friend like I usually did I glared and practically flung my waiting fist at him. "Why the hell would you do that you idiot?"

"Huh?" The clueless blonde paused, a puzzled look on his features. "It bugs you?"

"No shit Sherlock!" I yelled at him and hurriedly lowered my voice as more glances came in our direction. "I'm going to be killed. By my family. And now the whole school is making my last day a hell hole. I'll be happy to die tonight."

Naruto paused and looked down. He now saw how upset his friend was. "Oh come on Sasuke. They won't KILL you. I'm sure you'll be in trouble but.."

"I just want to be normal." I cut Naruto off. "I just want to live an average life, with average grades and to be able to goof off.." My hand tightened around my pant leg. My life was suffocating.

"Cheer up Sasuke Kun. You just have to look at the bright things in life. At least you have a roof over your head even if your parents are strict." The ever optimistic voice of a female flitted by my ear as I turned to see my good friend, Tohru Honda.

"Yeah, keyword in life. I'm not going to be in life much longer.." I sighed, my long spikes flopping uselessly as I flopped my head onto the lunch table. Tohru's long brown hair cascaded down her back, and her bright wide eyes stared at me with worry.

That was one thing Tohru did waaaay too much. Worry. She was never upset unless her friend's were. Then she did nothing but worry and nag. Though I guess her nagging was comforting in a way. Unlike the nagging I'd soon receive from my parents.

"Dude. I heard what happened." Ichigo Kurosaki sat down next to me and stared at me. We were acquaintances I guess. His friend Orihime, was good friends with Tohru so I saw him around quite often. However, his incessant staring wasn't helping my already foul mood in the least.

"Would you people please stop fucking staring at me like I'm a science project?" I snapped to the room out loud, and saw various heads bob down and stare at their food like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

_Did they really think I was that stupid?_

Apparently. "Sorry dude." Ichigo responded.

"Nah. Sorry I snapped. I'm just in a bad mood." I apologized to the orange haired student before picking at my food. I didn't feel like eating, but it was probably the last meal I'd ever have.

Our table was soon joined by Kyo, Yuki, Orihime, Uo, and Hana. Kyo and Yuki were cousins and Tohru's room mates. Kyo was always angry and had the same color hair as Ichigo, bright orange. Yuki was silent and distant. He reminded me of myself in a way. He had long, silver hair and deep purple eyes. Every girl in school fangasmed over him and called him the prince. Orihime was another of Tohru's friends and she was also close to Ichigo. She had long orange hair too and was always happy, just like Tohru. Uo and Hana were Tohru's best friends however. Uo was a Yankee with long, blonde hair, and Hana was a Gothic chick with long, braided black hair. She could sense waves and the emotions of others.

We were a strange group. Though one of us was apparently missing. I looked around for my other good friend, and found him standing next to the crazy kid at our school, Mikami. "Mello!" I called, but my friend wasn't paying attention to me. He looked to be in a deep conversation with Mikami. After a few minutes Mikami walked away and Mello joined as at our table.

"Why were you talking to crazy Mikami?" I asked him. Mello pulled out a chocolate bar from somewhere in the confines of his jacket and began chewing on it hungrily.

"He's kinda entertaining you know. He talks about God and stuff, but everyone knows he's crazy. It's funny." Mello laughed, pushing his long blonde hair out of his face before taking another bite of chocolate. I never saw the weirdo eat anything else, and I'm not sure I wanted to ask.

"That's mean." Tohru piped up. "You.. You shouldn't laugh at him if he has some mental illness. You should help him." She stuttered, not used to standing up to people. In a way it was cute.

"Oh calm down Tohru Chan. Not like I laugh in his face or anything. Besides.." He paused. "I think he enjoys being able to talk to people about God. And honestly between you and me, I don't think he's mentally ill. I think he's just on some kinda drugs. Maybe LCD."

"Well.. That's nice." I didn't really know what to say about Mikami's weirdness, but I was glad for a conversation that didn't revolve around my fail grade. I finally took a bite of food, feeling a bit better when I realized I'd spoke to soon.

"So?" Mello prompted, staring at me. I swear if one more person stared at me like that I was gonna punch them in the face. Except maybe if it was a woman because I didn't think I was capable of that kind of violence.. yet.

"What?" I kept my voice neutral and guarded.

"What's up with the rumors? You got an F on Mr. Danzo's essay? It wasn't that hard of a topic. Write about your dreams for the future and what not."

Trying to control my rage and not punch Mello in the face I sighed. "My only dream for the future now is to kill the bastard."

Tohru audibly gasped. "That's horrible Sasuke Kun."

_Yeah but not quite as horrible as some other things I'd do to the bastard._

Did I mention I wasn't quite hitting girls yet? But I was getting there.

"I need some air." I sighed, shoving my half eaten tray of food across the table. Mello backed away in a matter of seconds, eying the half eaten food that almost fell into his lap. I stood and walked away, glaring at the rest of the cafeteria. I was mad at everyone. But was it really everyone, or just myself?

I walked through the cafeteria, hushed whispers surrounding me, and practically kicked open the door in a rush to get outside. It felt much better out here without all the stares and whispers. I sat down on a bench and stared blankly at the field of grass to my left. That's when I noticed it.

A tiny black notebook was laying on the grass. I walked over to it wondering if someone had dropped it, and picked it up, flipping through the pages. Someone had written "Death Note" on the cover. Ugh, how gaudy. I noticed the first page had instructions of some sort.

The first instruction I noticed was the first one on the list. "Whoever's name is written in this notebook will die." I laughed before flinging the notebook back on the ground. Useless. The book flew open and I noticed the next page was full of some criminals names. A slight gasp escaped my mouth. I'd seen on the news that all these criminals died recently from a heart attack.

I picked up the notebook, looked around and shuffled off to the men's bathroom. Taking a pen out of my bag I decided to prove to myself that it was a hoax. Easy enough. I'd write Danzo's name in it. No one would care if he died, right?

I scrawled his name on the paper and shoved the notebook in my bag. According to it's various rules if a cause of death was not specified the human would die of a heart attack in 40 seconds.

I walked back to the quad and sat back down on the bench. Four minutes passed uneventfully and I smiled to myself. Such a lame hoax. I layed down on the bench and began to rest my eyes just as a scream broke through the corridors of the school.

"Someone call an ambulance! Mr. Danzo just fell over and I think he's dead!" I recognized that voice. It was one of the teacher's Tsunade.

_No way.. _

Danzo was dead. And I'd killed him. I hated him sure. But did I really kill someone?

The answer was yes. And instead of regretting it I felt alive. I'd killed someone but I didn't feel bad about it. Instead I felt powerful, like the world was under my feet. And at that moment I knew I'd change it. Or die trying.

At least my parents wouldn't be able to kill me now.

**Thank you for reading and please review. I always love to know if my stories are good or not. Don't worry, more of the characters you know and love will appear soon. **

**-xKinkyx**


End file.
